that_revengefandomcom-20200215-history
That Revenge Movie 2 Script Book
Description The Peters Fam and the Brown's Fam just opened a Cafe called Peters Cafe, they live in theirown town called Peters Town, Petersburg but the VK'S; aka the Villain Kids live in Isle of the Dirty they have something to stop making Revenge's! Here's the script for That Revenge Movie 2! Appearances * Jarrett Blandin as Jake Peters and Zevon * Jason Cascadden as Josh Peters and Victor * Ryan Vick as Bucky Peters and Buster * Morgann Blandin as Lilly Peters and Avery * Iris Hosey as Lexie Peters and Darla * Izzy Hosey as Jasmine Holt and Lady Lightbug * Leah Vick as Abby Brown and Dixie and Mad Maddy * Nolan Bays as Wyatt Brown and Timothy and Clay * Grason Robertson as Blake Brown and Ben and Flot-Jet * Serenity Urias as Mally Boom and Nilly and Snow * Sophia Combs as Cindy Knight and A Fan and Little Red * Jace Ayers as Mario Huston and A Fan and Scar * Lauren Parsons as Sugar Ortega and A Fan and Mabel * Alayna Meadows as Brooklyn Holt and Rella * and with the Pets from That Revenge Movie 2! Scene 1: Peters Café Day Jake Peters: I wanna make this the big day at the Peters Café! Josh Peters: Yes, those Villains from the Isle of the Dirt could not even make a Café like us! Bucky Peters: Any happy mood counts, we've got good Employee's! We've got us AND our cousins! Lilly Peters: Stay clam everyone! Lexie Peters: We're Important, we're no villains! Lilly Peters: We're Special AND we're talented! Brooklyn Holt: Bravo!! 1st customer of the day! And it's a Villain! Jake Peters: Hello Villains Interrupting our Day! Sugar Ortega: This could take 10 seconds or 10 hours! Decide Now! Mally Boom: Ok, we'll have your Special for today with a drink of any kind and some candy! (The Pets are seen) Blake Brown: Ok! It will be $5.00! Wyatt Brown: That's $5.00! Cindy Knight: Over here we got a tabel! Mally Boom: Nice seeing all of you again! Here's $5.00! Cindy Knight: Bye guys! Mario Huston: Hi Cousins! I'll have a salad with a side of grapes and melon! Abby Brown: Is that all you want? Mario Huston: AND some apple juice! AND some applejacks! Brooklyn Holt: Hey cousin! That will be $4.00! Mario Huston: Here's $4.00! Cindy Knight: Hey Losers, we'll have a Sea Sandwich with some punch and candy! Lexie Peters: It will be $6.00 of your Isle of the of the Dirt money! Cindy Knight: Oh, yup! Bucky Peters: Here's your yummy food! Jasmine Holt: Here's the rest of your yummy food! Blake Brown: We got Gooood food! (Cast of Cooks song playing) Cindy Knight: Ok, thanks! We got to go back to Stone City and Evil Drive! Wyatt Brown: Ok, bye guys! Hope you see your stone at Stone City!! Abby Brown: See ya! Mario Huston: Can I get candy? Sugar Ortega: Um, let us think! Ummm...Yes you can! That will be $4.00! Jake Peters: Ok guys, we are closing for the event for Jasmine Holt! We've got to get ready! Jasmine Holt: Yeah-Ho! It's 1:04! Fans will arrive outside at 1:291 Hurry cousins! Lilly Peters: 1-2-3 Closed! (1 more time) Scene 2: Jasmine Holt with her Fam and Fans Nilly: I'm so EXCITED to see Jasmine Holt Dixie: I'm a BIG Fan! Can't wait! Ben: Hey BFF'S! I think I see them! Timothy: They sure see us, they wouldn't be waving at us for nothing! Nilly: Just ONE more step! Jasmine Holt: Hey guys! Fans: Hey! Jasmine Holt: So this is my sister Brooklyn Holt! Brooklyn Holt: Hey! Nilly: We used to go to school with your cousins! Jake Peters: Yup we remember! Ben: I remember all your guys names! (Lady Bubble Cat and the 2 Villain Hermit Crabs and Kevin Cherry Gerbil are shown) Scene 3: Isle of the Dirty (The Villains Hermit Crabs are shown again) Mally Boom: Stone City is so WICKED! Cindy Knight: We'll cousin we just love DIRT! (Rotten to the Core chipettes and chimpmunks song is playing while the Villain Extras and the VK's dance) Mally Boom: WOW our Villain Band has stopped us from making Revenge's! If we touch the Dead Wand something bad would happen! Cindy Knight: This is Our Hood! No Magic! No Wi-Fi! Mally Boom: No way out!! It's time for a change around here! Let's Touch our Dead Wand! 3-2-1 Touch it!! (The Hermit Crab seen for 1 second) Scene 4: Big Party Tonight (Kevin Cherry Gerbil is seen) Bucky Peters: We are the GOOOD Kids!! Jake Peters: Can't wait till tonight!! Josh Peters: Let's get READY now!! Sugar Ortega: I've been waiting for this EVENT! Lilly Peters: Well guys let's get READY! Lexie Peters: Party starts at 3! Scene 5: Peters Town Peters Fam: Peters Town!!!!!! Jasmine Holt: We're all going to Tangletown the place the fans were! Snow: I'm more Royal!! Little Red: No, I'm more Royal!!! Lexie Peters: Tonight will never be FORGOTTEN! Bucky Peters: We got JAZZ hands!! Wyatt Brown: We got Dance Moves TOO! Blake Brown: Yup that's US! We'll never be a Shrimp! We came to work! Sugar Ortega: A Shrimp? C'mon that's so ODD!! Jake Peters: Our Story ends HERE! Everyone: Ta-da! (Let It Grow (Lorax) song is playing when everyone is dancing with Glow Sticks) The End Watch the movie and tell your friends! Category:Books Category:Movie Books Category:That Revenge Movie 2 Category:That Revenge Movie Novels Category:Novels Category:Released Books Category:Released Novels